


A Beautiful Mess

by ThylacineLily



Series: Pete Is My Pet Series [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy awakens to find out that his pet is sicker than a dog. Does he take him to the hospital, or does he try to take care of him, himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Mess

Andy frowned when he woke up to an empty, Pete-less room, finding it a little bit alarming considering the fact that he always woke up before Pete. A small noise somewhere in the house caught his attention, making him stain his ears as he stood up and pulled on his boxers. He followed the sound down the hallway of their shared home, and as he got closer to the bathroom a deeper frown creased his features. He realized from the sound he was hearing that his pet was getting sick. But why hadn’t Pete gone to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom, instead off all the way down by the guest room? He waited until the noise stopped until he knocked softly on the door. “Peter? Can I come in?” He questioned.

A few moments of silence passed by, dragging on like minutes to the concerned Andy, until the lock clicked and the door slowly opened as Pete stepped back to grant Andy access. He sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair as Andy stepped into the bathroom. “I’m sorry, Master, but it took me a minute to stand,” he apologized and closed his eyes as the back of Andy’s hand touched his clammy forehead.

Andy shook his head, still wearing his frown. “No, Pete, no Master right now,” Andy said softly in case Pete’s head was hurting, which it normally did when he was sick. “Not when you’re sick like this, now open your mouth baby,” he said, and when his lover listened to the direction, he put the thermometer under Pete’s tongue and gently tapped his jaw. “Close.”

Pete frowned as Andy slowly brushed the bangs matted to his forehead, hating how weak and helpless he felt. When another wave of nausea washed over him, Pete quickly ripped thermometer out of his mouth and dropped to his knees at the toilet, barely making it as his stomach emptied itself. He barely registered the hand that was rubbing soft, slow circles on his back, but he was thankful for the reminder that he wasn’t alone anymore.

To get a better angle at rubbing Pete’s back, Andy knelt down by his side, and continued the soft ministrations as he debated his options of taking his love to the doctor or taking care of Pete himself. With Pete’s distaste for doctors, he knew he would more than likely end up taking care of the poor sick man, he just hoped it wasn’t bad enough to need a doctor. He smiled a little bit when Pete had finished and was letting his body rest against Andy’s as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

“Lift your head for me, baby, I want to flush that toilet so you don’t have to have your face right by that smell,” Andy said softly, still being considerate of Pete’s potentially sensitive head. When Pete moved so that he was laying on the floor, his face resting on the cold tile floor, Andy flushed the toilet and ran his hand over Pete’s naked side. “Pete, I know you hate doctors, so I’ll do what I can for you, but if you get worse or don’t feel any better, we are going to the hospital.”

“Can we please wait until my doctor’s office is open at least?” Pete croaked with his sore throat.

Andy frowned and got up, grabbing the glass left by the sink in the guest room, for any visitors who wanted to use a glass of water rather than a palm of water to rinse their freshly brushed teeth, and filled the glass with cold water. He sat on the floor and stretched out his legs. “Can you sit in my lap, baby?”

Pete turned a pathetic look his way before he moved his body and moved until he was between Andy’s legs and in Andy’s arms, being supported by the strong limbs and the chest behind him. When Andy took hold of the glass and brought it up to his lips, Pete drank greedily, until Andy softly chided him to drink slow, then he drank slower until he was done for the time being. “Thank you Andy,” he said, his voice sounding a little better.

“Your welcome, Peter Rabbit,” Andy said as he set he glass back in its spot and held his lover, “and yes, to answer your question, we can wait until your doctor’s office opens if you’re not feeling better by then.”

Pete gave a weak nod and turned his head so that his forehead was resting against Andy’s neck and jaw. “Thank you…”

“Baby, why did you come here to get sick?” Andy questioned as he brought one hand up and slowly played with Pete’s hair, knowing it always had a soothing effect on his lover.

“I didn’t want to risk waking you up while I was getting sick…”

“Peter…” Andy murmured as he nuzzled the top of his lover’s head and grabbed the glass from the tub again, holding it up to Pete’s lips. He waited until Pete had his share of the drink before he set the almost empty glass on the tub and brushed his fingers through Pete’s hair. “I’m going to help you to the room, okay baby?”

“Can we stop at the air conditioner control thingy on the way? I’m hot…”

Andy gave the top of Pete’s head an affectionate smile before he shifted out from behind him and stood up, helping Pete to his feet in the process. Letting Pete swing his arm around his shoulder, Andy helped Pete to the bedroom, stopping at the thermostat on the way, as promised, and turned on the A/C, before they continued to the room, where Pete practically collapsed on the bed. Andy moved to the top of the bed and leaned down, kissing Pete’s forehead.

“Is there anything I can get you, Pete?” He whispered as he softly stroked Pete’s hair, smiling when his lover gave a small smile of his own.

“Just a glass of water and your arms holding me close,” Pete whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Andy’s eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread through him at the tender look aimed at him.

Andy nodded and kissed Pete’s forehead before he left the room and went to the guest bathroom to get the glass that he had been asked for, changing out the water inside for some fresh, colder water, before he went back to the room. He smiled when he saw Pete had curled up to his pillow, his chest rising and falling evenly to show he had fallen asleep in the short time Andy was gone. Moving to the side of the bed, he put the water on the side table and slid under the thin sheet Pete had pulled over himself, wrapping his arm loosely around the sleeping angel.

He smiled when some part of Pete’s sleeping subconscious recognized the arms and he shifted so that he was curled into Andy’s chest, giving a soft sigh as he melted into the chest of his lover. He murmured Andy’s name and placed a soft, slightly sloppy kiss to Andy’s chest.

Andy smiled and closed his eyes as he softly hummed to Pete’s sleeping form, his hand slowly stroking his love’s hair. He gave a soft chuckle when Pete sniffled in his sleep, the sound too adorable for words as he brushed his thumb over Pete’s cheek before he returned his hand to the hair. He continued the slow ministrations as Pete snored softly in his chest, muttering incoherently from time to time. As his eyes moved under his closed lids, it made Andy wonder what his love was dreaming about when he peeked his eyes open to make sure Pete was still asleep.

\- - - - -

When Pete slowly opened his eyes, he came face to face with the ink on Andy’s chest, and he turned his head up, looking at the sleeping face of his lover. He swallowed, wincing at how raw his throat felt, and for a moment he forgot why until the memory resurfaced and he frowned, wishing he hadn’t gotten sick. He hated getting sick, almost as much as he hated the tab trash buzzards, but he had to admit that he did like the treatment he had been given.

Andy stirred slightly in his sleep, his mouth moving even though no words came out, when Pete moved in his arms, turning so that he was on his side, facing his lover. Andy’s eyes slowly opened, and he looked down at Pete, who gave him a small, tired smile. “How are you feeling?” He asked before he covered his mouth and yawned.

Pete softly kissed Andy’s chest and laid his head against it. “A little better, thanks to Doctor Hurley,” he replied, smiling when Andy’s arms wrapped securely around him, enveloping him in the scent that always intoxicated him. He looked up into Andy’s eyes, smiling a little more when Andy smiled affectionately at him. “What?”

“I’m glad I could help you some, baby, but I’m still going to take care of you until you’re fully better.” He ran his fingers through Pete’s hair, his fingers softly massaging the scalp. “I’m a little worried since you seemed like you were fine when you went to bed…”

“I think my stomach didn’t like the food I ate yesterday,” Pete said as he nuzzled Andy’s collarbone, kissing it softly. “I’m already feeling a little bit better than when I woke up so I think that might be the case…”

“I hope so,” Andy said as he kissed his love’s head. “I don’t like the idea of you being sick like that.”

“I need to get up, real quick, but I’ll be right back, okay Andy?”

Andy nodded and unwillingly opened his arms, letting Pete get up from the bed, watching his movements as he headed to the bathroom and turned on the light. He gave a smile of relief when he saw Pete wasn’t going for the toilet, but instead his toothbrush, scrubbing at the nastiness that was morning breath with the stench of puke long gone. He laid on his bed and stretched out as he waited for Pete to come back to the bed, groaning softly while he was in mid-stretch, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the stretching of his muscles.

His eyes opened, however, when the water in the bathroom turned off and a weight came to rest on his lap and torso. He smiled when he saw it was Pete, straddling his lap but stretching out over him, smiling down at him as he did so. “You must be feeling better,” Andy said as Pete lightly rubbed the tips of their noses together.

Pete smiled down at him, his smile growing wider. “I’ve been wanting to do something all morning, but my sickness stopped me from doing so.”

Andy was about to question it when Pete’s mouth covered his own and he lost himself into the kiss that he too had been wanting all morning. He slid his arms around his lover and rubbed slow patterns on Pete’s back as Pete angled his head and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers in Andy’s hair. He moaned into the kiss and slowly broke it, shaking his head. “No, baby, not until I’m sure you can handle anything heavy, okay?”

“But you’ve been without this whole time,” Pete said, his adorable pout playing at his lips as his eyes looked into Andy’s. “And so have I…”

“But you can’t handle that yet, love, and I can go without as long as we need to wait,” he said as he cupped Pete’s face, brushing his thumb over the soft cheek. “You’re well worth the wait, baby, any time with you is.” He smiled as he admired the fact that Pete’s knew smile could have lit up Times Square when the words left Andy’s mouth. “How about we try to get some food in your stomach, and if you can handle that, then we can decide what to do with our day?” He gave Pete’s lips a soft, chaste kiss and smiled up at him.

“I think you’re amazing,” Pete smiled as he buried his face in Andy’s shoulder, one hand staying in Andy’s hair, the other softly rubbing Andy’s other shoulder. He kissed the should his face was in and sighed softly. “I love you, Raggedy Andy.”

“I love you too, Peter Rabbit, my beautiful mess.”


End file.
